


Endurance

by GingerEl



Series: Ink and Feather [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric, Minor Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, No Magic AU, No War AU, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Tattoo Artist Prompto, short term, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: College is over and Noct’s married. Prompto has two jobs that he actually wants…  The next step is obvious. It’s all but decided,  just the formalities remain. A ring and a simple exchange of words.Plus, if Gladio doesn’t do it soon Noctis might have his head.“I wanna buy me and Prom a house.”“Do you want the manor?” Dad offers at once.Gladio blinks.“What?”Alternatively: Gladio and Prompto have chosen a life together and now all they need to do is start living it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Series: Ink and Feather [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661995
Comments: 24
Kudos: 59





	1. Distance | Gladio

**Author's Note:**

> We're here! It's happening! This is the home stretch! I don't really have much else to say but enjoy!!
> 
> Edit: okay in hindsight I do have things to mention!  
> 1\. This will alternate POV between Prompto and Gladio - the first two chapters will cover roughly the same time period.  
> 2\. If you didn't read Exposure but are stopping in again there are a couple things, plot wise, you should know - mostly I highly recommend reading the last 2/3 chapters of Exposure but I'll put the gist of it in the bottom note.  
> 3\. Reminder to never trust my initial guestimate of chapters because never have I posted a multi-chapter thing that stuck to it. 
> 
> OKAY! Enjoy! 💛

“We’re _not_ travelling in separate cars,” Noctis says - it’s _almost_ a snap but Gladio’s proud of him for reigning it in from properly being so.

“The security risk -”

“I don’t give a _shit_ -”

Gladio clears his throat and gives Noct a pointed glance. _Gods_ does he hate having to do that – this is _Ignis_ ’ job.

Slightly red in the face Noct changes tact, “What I _mean_ is – we, me and Luna, have made a hundred _thousand_ adjustments for the sake of security but travelling in separate cars will not be on of them. This is our _honeymoon_.”

Luna reaches across the table to place her hand over Noct’s and the Prince glances at his _wife_ before settling back in his chair, some of the righteous fury going right out of him.

Gladio shifts forward, “I don’t see why the security risk is greater in Tenebrae than it was in Lucis,” Gladio says, “I understand and support extra precautions when we get to Gralea but if you think there’s a legitimate reason why the cars will be targeted _here_ then I suggest you share it with _me_.”

Luna’s head of security frowns but he seems unable to come up with any argument other than what Gladio _knows_ he’s really thinking - that being his belief _he’s_ in charge now they’ve swapped continents. He’s not. Gladio’s in charge.

There’s a written contract stating that fact and everything.

 _Gods_ does Gladio misses Prompto.

When they’d been planning this trip it had been _annoying_ but Gladio had been able to head home to Prompto _every_ day, curl up with him on the couch with Rosie curled up over their entwined legs and complain about the _snobby, annoying, stick-in-the-mud_ idiots on Luna’s security team.

But now Gladio’s half a world away and three - about to be _four_ \- hours on the clock ahead of Prompto. Sure they manage to at least text every day but Gladio’s gung-ho insistence that six weeks was _nothing_ and they’ll barely have time to miss each other was poorly founded and shaping up to be one of the biggest lies he’s ever told.

Gladio had been chomping at the bit to be _home_ after just six days. They hadn’t even made it as far as Lestallum before the way he missed Prompto was an ache in his chest that made it almost difficult to breathe.

Originally Prompto was supposed to be coming too. It had just made sense - he was best man at Noct’s wedding, he was Gladio’s _everything_ and of all of them he has the itchiest feet. Plus they wouldn’t even be reason to leave Rosie behind, not with Umbra and Pryna coming along. They’d been all ready to go, half packed and itinerary set when Prompto had gotten the call.

Two calls, in fact.

First Vyv, offering him a once in a lifetime opportunity to photograph the summer long feature _Meteor_ is publishing on Insomnia arts and culture for full pay with his name printed alongside the writer as an equal contributor. _Then_ Eli had called, half frantic and delirious with his decision to buy _Insomnia Ink_ from Malcolm and his wholehearted wish that Prompto would come on board as part of his team.

It was _a lot_. And Prompto had half panicked, decided he would say _no_ to both opportunities and spent what felt like six hours pacing up and down the apartment.

But there was no way he could actually say no.

This was Prompto's career. _Both_ his dreams falling into his lap at once and Gladio was not going to stand by and let Prompto pass them by because what? Because they’d miss each other for six weeks?

 _No way_.

Noct touches his arm,

“Me and Luna are going back to our carriage,” Noct tells him, “You wanna watch something with us or?”

Gladio sits up a little more, realising much of the assembled group is filing out of the dining car - having an entire train to themselves has its benefits for sure. Noct and Luna can have a little privacy for one and they were able to bring their own _chef,_ for two _,_ so the food is decent. Not _Iggy_ levels of good or Prompto padding barefoot around his kitchen experimenting levels of comforting but it’s edible at least.

“What time is it? I might try and catch Prom,” Gladio says.

“Just after three,” Luna says, “Perhaps he’ll be on his lunch break. Give him some love from me.”

“Tell him I’m still mad at him for bailing on us,” Noct adds.

“I’ll tell him you love and miss him very much,” Gladio says.

“Is that not what I said?”

Gladio waves as they move off, one of the less obnoxious members of the security team following behind them at a distance.

Reception is spotty at best but the call goes through, ringing three times before Prompto’s voice chimes into his ear.

“ _Hello, handsome_.”

“Hey baby, how are you doing?” Gladio asks.

“ _Good_ ,” Prompto says - Gladio hears Eli briefly in the background then the sound of a door clicking and all background noise disappears.

“Tattooing today?” Gladio guesses.

“ _Just this morning_ ,” Prompto says, “ _Photographing that theatre in the park thing this afternoon. It’ll be the first time I’ve ever watched a play outside._ ”

“Well I’m glad I got in and took you to that play at Solstice so it’s not your first play _ever._ Watching you see stuff is one of my favourite things.”

“ _You hated that play_ ,” Prompto says,

“Yeah but you loved it so I had fun anyway.”

Prompto giggles and that ache in Gladio’s chest _throbs_.

“Freckles?”

“ _Hmm_?”

“I miss you,” Gladio says.

“ _I miss you too,_ ” Prompto sighs, “ _Halfway done_.”

“Halfway done,” Gladio agrees.

\- - -

Tenebrae is _nice_.

The weather is nice, everything _looks_ nice, the _people_ are nice…

Everything is just so _nice_.

“You’re bored,” Noct says.

“I can’t believe they thought there would be any kind of security risk here,” Gladio says, “They all _love_ you Luna.”

“And from such a respectful distance,” Noct adds, “Which I can honestly get behind.”

Luna gently hits his arm, “It’ll be nice to see Ravus again.”

“Sure,” Noct and Gladio say at once.

They dislike Ravus for _different_ reasons but they are united in that dislike.

Ravus _kind of_ hates Noctis and Gladio’s pretty sure there’s nothing to be done about it because Noctis has commented the unforgivable crime of being in love with his sister. And to Gladio Ravus had forever disenchanted himself by the simple act of trying to steal his boyfriend.

Gladio can’t even blame him, not really, Prompto _had_ been particularly wonderful at the wedding. _Gorgeous_ in his suit of course but also charming and shy as he’d delivered the most heartfelt best-man speech Gladio thinks the world will ever see. If Gladio weren’t already _with_ Prompto he too would have taken the opportunity to hit on Prompto at the reception as well.

But Gladio can’t get over turning around with drinks in his hand, wondering if there was some place the two of them could sneak off to for a while, to see Ravus crowding his boyfriend against a flower strewn wall and leering at him with obvious intent. Prompto had been flustered and awkward, obviously uncomfortable and Gladio had stepped between the two of them with such obvious intent that it had caused a ripple of unease amongst the guests closest to them.

“Would he like me more if I change _my_ name,” Noct says, “I’ll do it. I don’t mind.”

“But I _just_ got used to my new signature,” Luna teases.

“Next time you buy clothes I bet there’s a skull on them,” Gladio puts in.

Luna looks confused.

“It’s the name,” Noct explains, half laughing, “It’s like a disease. You’ll wake up in a month and all your clothes will be black too. Sorry.”

Luna shakes her head grinning, “But I can stay blond?”

“I’d certainly prefer it if you do,” Noctis says.

\- - -

It’s too late for him to be doing this - it’s _selfish_.

But he’s not managed to talk to Prompto in _days_. There’s been a couple texts and Prompto has sent him a picture this morning – post-run, pre-shower - and Gladio’s been thinking about him non-stop ever since.

Prompto answers on the second ring, voice thick with a hint of concern, “ _Gladio? Is everything okay_?”

“Hey freckles,” Gladio says, “I woke you up, didn’t I?”

“ _Only just - I went to bed late_ ,” Prompto explains, “ _And I don’t mind missing a little sleep to hear your voice_.”

“Sorry,” Gladio says, “I just - I _miss_ you.”

“ _I miss you too_ ,” Prompto says, “ _I_ love _you_.”

“Gods, baby. How is six weeks so _long_?”

“ _Because we live together_ ,” Prompto says, “ _You had to go from sick of the sight of me to not getting to see me at all_.”

“I could _never_ be sick of the sight of you,” Gladio says.

“ _Mmm, you wanna see me now_?”

Gladio inhales sharply through his nose. _Yes_.

“That’s not what I called for,” Gladio tries to assure him. There’s some rustling on the other end of the line and when it stops Gladio asks, “What are you doing?”

“ _Taking my pants off_ ,” Prompto says with a giggle.

“Prom I - I _really_ didn’t call for that,” Gladio stresses.

“ _You want me to put my pants back on_?” Prompto asks.

Gladio stands from his chair and crosses to his own bed, “I’d be lying if I said yes.”

“ _So_ ,” Prompto says, pulling the vowel out to extend the length of the word, “ _What are you wearing_?”

Gladio laughs, “Too much. Give me a sec to get in to bed.”

“ _I’ll get started without you_ ,” Prompto threatens.

“You better.”

Gladio puts the phone down on the mattress and quickly strips down to his boxers before grabbing the phone again. He gets it back to his ear in time to hear Prompto’s prettiest, breathiest sigh.

“What are you doing there baby?”

Prompto _gasps_ like he forgot Gladio would be coming back.

“ _Starting without you,_ ” Prompto admits, “ _Wanna see_?”

“I just wanna listen,” Gladio says, “I haven’t _heard_ you in so long.”

It’s true, last time they were _together_ it had been a rapid back and forth exchange of pictures. More from Prompto’s side, of course, because Gladio _still_ has to be careful and while seeing Prompto’s body prone and flushed and _hard_ is wonderful and satisfying Gladio _misses_ the way he sounds when he’s close, when he’s overwhelmed and desperate.

Prompto hum, “ _What do you wanna hear_?”

“Anything,” Gladio says honestly, setting himself under his blankets and propping himself up on the numerous pillows provided to him by the hotel.

“ _I miss you,_ ” Prompto says again

“Yeah? What part?”

Prompto giggles, “ _The honest answer to that isn’t very sexy. Though it could be, I suppose._ ”

“Wait, what is it?”

“ _I couldn’t open the pickles yesterday_ ,” Prompto says.

“I promise to open all the jars when I get back,” Gladio says and despite the detour from the amorous part of their conversation he reaches into his boxers to take his mostly hard cock in hand. He should have grabbed lube probably, but if he knows Prompto he’ll be weeping and desperate in minutes.

“ _Mmm. And then you know what you can do with your hands after that_?” Prompto asks.

“What?”

“ _Whatever the fuck you want_.”

Gladio groans, imagines his hands against the downy soft skin of Prompto’s inner thighs, fingertips digging in deep so when he drags them up towards his hips they leave red trails behind. He _loves_ his hands on Prompto, the difference in their size, their _skin_ \- everything about them.

Last time they’d actually _been_ together right before they’d left had been frantic, one last fuck before Gladio left on the trip, bending Prompto over the arm of their couch - for what was not the first nor likely to be the _last_ time. They’d been more reverent the night before, taking their time together in anticipation of their seperation but Gladio had stacked his luggage by the front door and turned around to find himself with a near frantic boyfriend attempting to get at his belt and t-shirt all at once.

“Gods, it’s gonna take me a while to get you ready for me huh?”

“ _No_!” Prompto gasps, “ _No I’ll be ready for you_ -”

“I dunno,” Gladio says, moving his hand along his length and feeling him stir to full hardness, “After so long you’re gonna have to let me take my time. Be a good boy for me.”

Prompto whines and Gladio’s dick twitches. He’s so _perfect_.

“ _But I_ want _you_ ,” Prompto complains.

“And you’ll _have_ me,” Gladio promises, “Just as soon as I decide you’re ready.”

“ _Bet I can distract you_ ,” Prompto says, “ _Bet I can get you to hurry up._ ”

He can hear slickness on the other end of the line and Gladio can’t tell if his boyfriend thought ahead enough to grab lube or if the reason he was so ready to take his pants off was because he was already _desperate_. Gladio doesn’t think he cares either way.

“You’ll make it so I have to tie your hands back won’t you? Tie you up against the headboard so you _have_ to take me slowly.”

Gladio pictures it then, rolling Prompto onto his belly and securing Prompto against the slats in their headboard with the lengths of red silk he’d bought for them. It’s more _fun_ to lay him out on his back and watch his stomach clench and his hips flutter as Gladio explores with his fingers. Prompto’s face always hurries him along though, twisting and desperate with wide violet-blue eyes and the ever charming flush on his cheeks.

“ _Won’t need my hands, bet you’re desperate for my mouth after six week_.”

He’s not wrong.

Gladio could still tie him up for that, leave him on his back, maybe straddle his chest for a little while and feed his cock into Prompto’s mouth. He’d smear his pre-come across Prompto’s plump bottom lip and give it to him slowly. It’d be too easy to lose himself that way, to spend himself down Prompto’s mouth. He’d be more patient to take Prompto apart they way he really deserves after that at least. Gladio would be ready to go in no time, they’ve done it _before_ like that, Gladio recovering from orgasm with his fingers and mouth at Prompto’s ass.

“Astrals baby,” Gladio moans.

He’s solid in his hand now, twitching a little whenever Prompto inhales through his nose, imagining his little puffs of warm air against his shoulder.

“ _I fucking miss you_ ,” Prompto moans, “ _So fucking much. I want you so bad_.”

“Me too baby,” Gladio replies. His hand moves faster, desire to draw _this_ out completely non-existent, “It’s gonna be so good you know that?”

“ _It’s gonna be_ fast,” Prompto says, laughing just a touch _delirious_ , the end of his giggle petering off into a whine that pulls a bead of moisture from the end of Gladio’s cock, “ _But_ then _we can take it slow after._ ”

It's like he read Gladio's mind.

“That sounds _good_ ,” Gladio admits, “Fuck you in the hallway to get it out my system then make love to you in the bedroom the way you _really_ deserve.”

“ _Gladio_ ,” Prompto gasps, “ _I’m so_ close _big guy_.”

“Already?” Gladio teases. He can picture Prompto in his mind, writhing against their sheets. It’s not _unusual_ for Prompto to be a little bit of a hair trigger depending on his mood, but he also bounces back a hundred times faster than Gladio does.

Beautiful, perfect, _wonderful_ little thing that he is.

“ _I_ -” Prompto cuts off in a groan, “ _I was messing around in the shower before bed_ ,” he admits, “ _But I couldn’t get_ there _, y’know_.”

“I _do_ know,” Gladio says. It’s been three showers in a row for him where all he’d managed by taking himself in hand each morning was to _frustrate_ himself further and find absolutely no relief.

“I bet you look so gorgeous,” Gladio says, “Did you get completely undressed or just take your pants off?”

“ _Just my pants_ ,” Prompto says laughing a little.

“Mmm, push your shirt up for me baby,” Gladio says.

Prompto grunts and there’s some shuffling.

“Good boy,” Gladio praise and Prompto moans, “Gonna play with that pretty chest for me?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Prompto mumbles, “ _Fuck, fuck…”_

“Properly,” Gladio stresses, “Like I would.”

Prompto’s moan _trembles_ , cracking slightly down the line and Gladio works himself rapidly as the noise of his boyfriend’s pleasure goes up in pitch, desperate and frantic.

“ _Gladio, Gladio, Gladio_ …”

“You’re so good baby,” Gladio coos, “Come on, for me, that’s it -”

Prompto’s noises cut out with a sharp gasp and Gladio works himself rougher as he listens to him come down, soft whimpers and rough, uneven breaths.

“ _Gladio._..” Prompto moans, “ _I bet you’re so hard for me._ ”

“Fuck, you know I am.”

“ _Where would you do it_ -” Prompto pauses to take in a deep breath, “ _If we were together right now, where would you come_?”

Gladio doesn’t know, doesn’t really _care_ , just wherever was closest - across the soft definition in his abs or the perfect roundness of his ass.

“Where would you want it?” Gladio bites out. He feels his stomach clench, drawing tight with his impending finish.

Prompto makes the _softest_ noise of pleasure, then a wet sound like he’s licking across his lip.

“In my mouth. I haven’t tasted you forever,” Prompto says, “ _I’d take just the head in my mouth so I can really_ feel _it when_ -”

Gladio cries out, pressing his hand with his phone in it against his mouth to stifle the noise the noise a little.

Through the haze of his orgasm he hears Prompto, faint but obviously a little smug, say, “ _There it is_.”

“I love you,” Gladio murmurs, pressing the phone back up against his ear. 

Prompto giggles, “ _And I’m a mess_.”

“My mess,” Gladio says dumbly.

He shifts to pull his underwear down with one hand, legs almost completely dead weight and unwilling to pull the phone away from his ear for even a second, not when Prompto’s breaths still hold the edge of a whimper and he’s mumbling half-hearted complaints about the _mess_ and _where did Rosie even go_.

“How is my best girl?” Gladio asks. He wipes the mess from his stomach with his underwear and balls them up, launching them in the vague direction of his bathroom. Where they _actually_ land will be a morning-Gladio problem.

“ _Good_ ,” Prompto says, “ _She’s been coming to work with me when your dad can’t take her, she just stays in the office with Eli or behind the desk if we both need to be on the floor_.”

“Is that allowed?” Gladio asks.

“ _We just have to be careful_ ,” Prompto explains, “ _No one’s complained because she’s such a good girl and its only been a couple times. I think your Dad likes having her around_.”

“He _does,_ ” Gladio says, “She’s the only thing he talks about when he calls. Well, that and how much he loves you of course.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Prompto laughs.

“I will _not_ ,” Gladio says.

“ _Gladio,_ ” Prompto says settling down, “ _Oof - hey girl. Say hi to your other dad_.”

There’s a snuffling noise and Gladio can only assume Prompto’s holding the phone towards Rosie as she settles herself down on the bed.

“ _Hey, I found her_ ,” Prompto says lightly.

“I knew she’d sleep up on the bed when I wasn’t there,” Gladio says.

“ _Yeah, except I slept at the Manor on Thursday and she snuck off to be with Iris._ ”

“You did?” Gladio asks.

“ _Yeah, your Dad doesn’t like us getting the bus back so late._ ”

“ _I_ don’t like it either, just, for the record,” Gladio reminds him.

“ _Yeah, yeah_ ,” Prompto sighs, “ _I’m learning to drive soon and then you’ll all be in trouble_.”

Gladio smiles and shifts onto his side, reaching to turn the lamp out. Prompto yawns.

“ _I can’t wait until you’re home_ ,” Prompto murmurs.

“Ditto, baby.”

\- - -

Tenebrae passes in a wave of _fine_ weather and escorting Luna and Noct on a _lot_ of walks. They make appearances and give speeches but neither of them is willing to agree to the television appearances people are clamouring for - neither one of them wanting to become little more than a celebrity couple.

A few days in to their stay in Fenestala Manor Ravus _bothers_ to mention that there’s a stream running through the grounds and that at least gives them _something_ to focus on. Luna more than happy to sit by Noctis as he fishes to his heart’s content, so obviously devoted to him she almost puts Gladio to shame.

But then comes the part they’ve all been dreading - Gralea.

Gladio’s never wanted to go and he’d only begrudgingly agreed to it when the idea had been suggested. It was slightly less dread inducing now that Prompto was safely at home but his boyfriend had taken the news of the visit with a grin - wobbly at best - and promised to show them all around.

Gladio _hates_ it here.

He hates how it’s _cold_ and grey - Prompto was right, it really _is_ grey everywhere - and how not one person smiles at them. Not _one_ person at any time. They’re staying in the nicest hotel in the city and Gladio can’t really criticise it for any specific reason but it’s still kind of indescribably awful.

The ‘best view’ in the city has them looking out over the previously mentioned government building and the scrappy grass lawn in front of it. There is a tree, to it’s credit, but it’s a scraggly thing barely budding with leaves despite the numerous times today people have let them know how _beautifully mild_ the weather has been this summer.

Gladio leans up against the window in his suite and stares down at the city and _hates it_.

Prompto grew up here.

 _His_ Prompto - bright and beautiful and hopeful and _kind_.

Prompto got taken out of almost literal hell then dumped in this Gods forsaken city with little thought to his care and well being and -

Gladio hates it here.

“I can’t picture it,” Noct says. Gladio hadn’t even noticed him approaching.

“What are you doing in my suite?” Gladio teases.

“Luna wanted to ask if you wanted to come sit with us for coffee. We were going to see if we could go for a walk but -” Noct gestures out towards the city where sheets of water have started falling from the sky. It’s not snow _or_ rain, but _ice_ rattling noisily against the glass windows as it falls.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Gladio offers, “What can’t you picture?”

“Prompto. Here,” Noct says. He nods towards the city again, “In _snow_. Like I know he told me about it but, no.”

“It doesn’t seem right, does it?” Gladio agrees.

“He would have been tiny, do you think? When they took him out of the facility?” Noct muses.

“Yeah.”

Gladio doesn’t like thinking about it.

Prompto would have been _tiny_. Gladio’s looked over all the paperwork that Ignis dug up, a strange kind of morbid curiosity to know as much as he could overtaking him the moment Prompto had given him free reign to do so and yeah - Prompto would have been tiny.

They’d all but _starved_ him in that facility, put him through the types of training that Gladio hadn’t experienced until he was a fully fledged member of the Crownsguard. Prompto deserved better than everything that had happened to him in there and until he got to Lucis. Gladio is more determined than ever to make it up to him.

“Come on,” Gladio says, gently pushing Noct’s shoulder to turn him away from the window, “Lets get that coffee.”

\- - -

“Straight shot home,” Noctis says.

“Yeah, only three days of straight travelling,” Gladio murmurs sarcastically, “Peace of cake.”

“Just three days until _Prompto_ ,” Luna reminds him. She settles back into her seat and pats the one next to her so Pryna jumps up into it.

“I see how it is,” Noctis teases, “Married two months and I’m being passed over for a dog.” He drops a kiss on his wife’s head and she smiles up at him.

“I think that started happening after two _days_ ,” Gladio says but he shifts over a little so Noct can settle next to him.

“I might take her for a walk actually,” Luna says, “Just across a few carriages.” Noct starts to stand and Gladio shifts to follow but she waves them back down. “I can take one of the other guards.”

“I’ll go,” Cor says suddenly standing from the bench behind them - Gladio had kind of forgotten he was there. He’d _unexpectedly_ joined them in Niflheim to be part of the security team to help bring them back home. Gladio’s Dad had only called him about twenty minutes before Cor had appeared at the hotel so Gladio’s not _really_ sure what sign off Cor had _or_ what his actual motives for appearing were.

Gladio would ask, but he likes having full use of all his limbs.

Admittedly is _was_ fun to watch members of the Gralean council _flinch_ when he’d entered as security alongside Gladio.

Gladio wishes he knew exactly why that was - but he can make a good guess. Gladio wonders if any of the men he’d had dinner with, watched simper over his oldest friend and fawn at the young princess’ feet had anything to do with Prompto.

Maybe the oldest one that had sneered at Cor the most and barely bothered to greet Noctis in anyway had been the reason Prompto had been stuck here, had been the reason Cor hadn’t been able to bring him home. Maybe it had been _him_ that had promised Cor they would take _good care_ of him and then all but tossed him out onto the street.

“Hey, so,” Noct says and with Luna and Cor off for a walk he switches into Luna’s vacated seat to be opposite him.

“What’s up?” Gladio asks, “You two doing alright?”

Noct looks surprised by the question and turns to look after Luna, his expression turning almost a little _dopey_.

“We’re good,” Noct says, settling back down, “Happy. I think.”

“Good,” Gladio says. He wasn’t _worried_ exactly but the memory of almost not being able to have what he _really_ wanted - of almost passing over _Prompto_ \- still burns bright inside him and he wouldn’t like the two of them to have regrets.

“Don’t distract me,” Noctis says with a laugh, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Gladio chuckles, “About what?”

“Prompto.”

“What about Prompto,” Gladio says at once, “Did he call? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Noct says, waving him off, “I was just - what are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“With Prompto,” Noct says.

Gladio flounders for a moment, “Didn’t we have this conversation like three years ago?”

Noct looks serious, leaning forward and clenching his hands together.

“Do you _not_ want to marry him?” Noct asks.

“Of _course_ I do,” Gladio says, “What made you think -”

“When I spoke to Prompto he mentioned that he’d told you to wait until school was over.”

“He did - we decided that,” Gladio says. Decided two and a half years ago in a throwaway conversation while Prompto was pulling schoolwork together .

“I thought you’d propose at graduation,” Noct blurts.

So had Gladio.

Thought about it _a lot_.

Maybe not on the same day, but the morning after. Take Prompto for those chocolate-strawberry pancakes he likes so much and slide him the ring across the table.

But Gladio _hadn’t_.

Gladio hadn’t gone to get a ring, he hadn’t planned a proposal.

He hadn’t done anything.

“Didn’t feel right,” Gladio says, “You guys had _graduated_. That deserved to be the focus.”

“But then after -”

“You and Luna were getting married. Again. That deserved to be the focus,” Gladio explains.

“We wouldn’t have minded,” Noct says.

Gladio watches the scenery flick past the windows for a few moments, Niflheim long since given way to Tenebrae once more. They’ll be on the boat again tomorrow afternoon, then Cor and Gladio will trade off on the drive back across Lucis. They’re dropping the majority of Luna’s security off in Tenebrae this time, her care almost solely becoming the responsibility of the Lucian crown.

Now that _she’s_ a Lucis Caelum.

“You’re still happy right?” Noct says, “With Prompto? You’re still sure -”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life than Prompto,” Gladio assures him.

That’s not the problem.

\- - -

Gladio fucked up with the time.

He’d told Prompto yesterday he’d be home at ten o’clock - _pm_ which was already annoying enough - and that was _technically_ true, but the itinerary he’d been reading off at the time had still been in Tenebrae time.

Which means it’s _two_ am when he _actually_ crosses back through the main gate into Insomnia and almost _three_ when he’s sliding the key into his front door.

The apartments dark and no pitter patter of little feet rush to greet him so Gladio can only assume Prompto had left Rosie at the manor last night.

Probably to give them some privacy for their _reunion_.

The reunion Gladio had messed up by not telling him the times properly.

Prompto never closed the curtains when he went to bed so the lights of the city spill into the bedroom, bathing him in dappled multicoloured lights.

Gladio creeps towards the bed as quietly as he can, setting his bag down softly by the door. There’s no way he can get under the covers without waking Prompto up but maybe he can just _look_ at Prompto and that’ll be enough. Maybe if he just _sees_ Prompto he can go back out and sleep on the couch, let his boyfriend rest before what’s sure to be a busy work day tomorrow.

He’s _beautiful_.

Gladio wonders if he spent the day outside, if he’d been out snapping pictures during the brightest part of the day of if the flush on his cheeks is from being too warm beneath his blankets. Gladio’s not really thinking about it when his fingers reach out to brush across blush.

Prompto wakes _immediately_.

“Gladio,” he croaks.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Gladio days, “Go back to sleep.”

At least _now_ he can get into the bed himself, Gladio supposes, pull Prompto’s form tight to his own and sleep the best he has in six _long_ weeks.

“No,” Prompto says and he rolls over onto his back, struggling his arms up from beneath the blankets. He’s wearing one of Gladio’s sweaters, oversized and baggy over his thin arms as they reach for him.

Gladio bends further over the bed and Prompto grips his fingers into Gladio’s t-shirt, pulling himself _just_ off the bed to kiss him.

It’s frantic, desperate and with none of the sleepiness Gladio was expecting. Gladio threads one of his hands into Prompto’s soft hair and _gods_ it must be almost at his shoulders now. Gladio’s not sure when he stopped cutting it, whether Prompto had _decided_ to stop cutting it or if had just happened by chance but Gladio _loves_ it.

He loves the way it falls against the pillow and the persistence of his cow-lick. He loves how now when it dries naturally there’s a soft wave in the way it falls about his face and Gladio even loves the stumpy little ponytail he wears and the little bun that half falls apart almost the moment Prompto finishes it with the hair-tie. Usually pilfered from Gladio’s own bedside.

“Hi,” Gladio whispers, when Prompto pulls back long enough to breath, “Sorry for waking you.”

Prompto tugs at his t-shirt and Gladio chuckles, pulling if off over his head.

“I wasn’t asleep,” Prompto all but gasps, “I was waiting for you.” Prompto’s hands fall to his belt then, tugging at the clasp a little fruitlessly until Gladio takes over.

Gladio chuckles, “You should have slept.”

“Nuh-uh, couldn’t.”

“Why not?” Gladio asks.

“You’ll see,” Prompto breathes, “C’mon big guy, I’m dying down here.”

“What’s going on under there, huh?” Gladio teases pulling back the blankets.

He’s not sure what he’s expecting.

Prompto hard in his boxers maybe but not -

Gladio’s sweater covers him to his mid thigh but it can’t hide the fact that the rest of his legs are covered in the sheerest of white fabric.

Gladio flicks on the side light. The spotty city lights are _not_ enough for this.

“Freckles,” Gladio murmurs, “ _Gods_ -”

Prompto wiggles against the bed, hands finding the hem of the sweatshirt and pulling it up over his head.

The top of the stockings are _lace_ , fine filigree stretched over the firm, defined muscles of his thighs. The panties are _minuscule_ , barely enough fabric to cover the half-hard hump of his cock. They’re white, satin if Gladio has to guess before he got his hands on him, with the cutest, tiniest blue bow on the centre of the waist band.

Prompto holds his hands out and wiggles his fingers, “Here please, I’ve been waiting for _hours_.”

Gladio makes quick work of his jeans and pushes them off, stepping out of them and climbing straight onto the bed, straight onto Prompto’s supine form. Prompto’s thighs fly up around his waist, locking tight against his sides.

“Kiss please,” Prompto says and Gladio does, dropping one hand to Prompto’s thigh to feel the texture of the lace against the pads of his fingers.

Prompto chews at Gladio’s bottom lip, hands eagerly tugging at his hair so he couldn’t retreat even if he wanted.

“Gladio,” Prompto sighs, “Gladio please.”

“I’m here,” Gladio says. He squeezes Prompto’s thigh in his hand and shifts it up a little higher, tucking his thumb beneath the soft satin edge of Prompto’s underwear. Prompto gasps softly and lets Gladio kiss along his jaw, making his way down his throat.

“I know you probably wanted to go slow,” Prompto says, “But I’ve been waiting - _ready_ for so long.”

Gladio freezes.

“Ready?”

Prompto shifts against the bed, arching closer to Gladio.

“Yes.”

Gladio shifts his hand round, right under the satin to feel between Prompto’s legs. There’s not enough space and he hears the faint sound of fabric rending at the seams but he can’t really think about that when his fingers first find slick skin then press against the end of the plug stretching Prompto open.

“And what do we have here,” Gladio murmurs, “Bought our old friend out to play did you?” Gladio presses down on it and Prompto’s eyelids flutter as it moves inside him.

“No,” Prompto says.

“No?”

Prompto shakes his head, “New. Bigger.”

Gladio laughs and presses his teeth against the jut of Prompto’s collarbone.

“Of _course_ it is,” Gladio rumbles, “Of _fucking_ course it is.”

Gladio pushes at the plug again and Prompto whines.

“It’s been _hours_ ,” he stresses, “Gladio - I’m gonna start begging.”

“I _do_ like it when you beg,” Gladio teases, but he straightens up as much as Prompto’s solid lock on his waist allows.

“Please,” Prompto babbles, “Please, _please_.”

Gladio slides his hands from beneath satin and lightly taps Prompto’s thigh.

“You gotta let me go baby,” Gladio says, “Or I can’t take care of you.”

Prompto whines but his legs fall away.

“I wanna watch you,” Prompto demands.

“Watch?”

“You fuck me,” Prompto says, “I _missed_ you.”

Gladio pushes his hand behind Prompto’s knee until it raises up, within easy distance for him to press his mouth over sheer nylon. Gripping the top of Prompto’s panties he pulls them carefully down his hips.

“Lets save these shall we,” Gladio says, “Wouldn’t want to ruin these ones too.”

Prompto groans as his cock slaps down against his belly, red tipped and solid.

“Would be nice to get two uses out of a pair,” Prompto says breathlessly.

“Shame to break with tradition though,” Gladio says but he tugs them all the way down Prompto’s legs and tossing them away, catching said limbs in his hands to press them together and back towards Prompto’s chest.

“Lets get you sorted,” Gladio says.

Though it’s not so _easy_ as all that. Gladio can’t resist _playing_ with him, just for a couple minutes once he’s got him on _display_. Prompto’s always been responsive, always reacted to the tiniest thing and after a separation such as this he can’t _not_ take advantage of it. Can’t help but pull every singles gasp and whimper he can from Prompto’s pretty mouth.

The plug _is_ big, bigger than anything Gladio would have bought. Not because he doesn’t think Prompto can take it - he knows he can. Knows he can take more, _anything_ that Gladio would want to give him but because there’s still that part of him that likes to take it easy on Prompto.

Likes _his_ body - hands and cock - to be the thing that stretches Prompto to his limits.

Prompto moans when Gladio finally tugs the plug free and Gladio fills the space with two of his fingers, unable to resist the draw of it.

Gladio hums thoughtfully, “Need more lube.”

Prompto _swears_.

“Sit tight baby,” Gladio says, “We’ll need it.”

He has to leave Prompto completely to fetch it, completely stand up from the bed to retrieve it because Prompto had stashed the lube away in Gladio’s bedside where it’s normally kept.

Prompto sets his legs down again, feet moving restless against the bed as he watches Gladio’s every move. When his back is turned Gladio can _feel_ Prompto’s eyes on him, feel the heat of his gaze surveying his body.

Boxers discarded he climbs back up, slipping back between Prompto’s stocking clad thighs. Prompto sits up when their thighs are touching again, snatching the lube and squeezing some onto his palm before tossing it away again. Gladio watches, almost trembling, as Prompto spreads the lube across both palms and pauses _just_ long enough to _wink_ up at him before taking Gladio’s cock in both hands.

“ _Astrals_.”

Prompto giggles almost playfully, earlier urgency seemingly forgotten.

“I _missed_ you,” Prompto says and he dips to place the chastest most teasing of kisses against his head.

Prompto covers him _thoroughly_ , both hands working at once to slick him from root to tip and Gladio clenches his hands by his side to let Prompto have his fun.

“ _Baby_ ,” Gladio says, “C’mon, I thought you were in a hurry.”

“Maybe I like it what _you_ beg,” Prompto says.

Gladio shoves gently at his chest and Prompto flops back in a fit of laughter, dropping Gladio from his hold and instead beckoning him closer with a crook of his finger.

Grabbing one of Prompto’s thighs again Gladio lifts his hips clear off the bed so it’s easier for him to press the blunt head of his cock against Prompto’s stretched rim.

“Yes,” Prompto says.

“Touch yourself,” Gladio growls and he waits, ready for action, until Prompto’s hand is securely wrapped around his pretty cock, “This is gonna be fast.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Prompto says, “Thank _Gods_. Please.”

Gladio pulls Prompto a little higher and takes just a moment to admire the arch of his boyfriend’s spine then presses inside him in one straight push.

It’s literally like coming home.

-

Gladio isn’t surprised when he wakes up in the morning with Prompto draped over him like a blanket.

He is not surprised. But he _is_ pleased.

Prompto’s _asleep_ too, which is nice, because he’s so rarely properly asleep when he gets up in the morning and as much as Gladio like sleep warm, playful and unfiltered Prompto he likes getting to look at Prompto’s lax face as the first glimpse of morning light falls across his face.

Gladio _should_ probably get up and on with his day, there’s plenty to catch up on since he’s been away. He wants to get Rosie from his Dad’s for a start and have a certain conversation that he’s been meaning to get on with for a while now. But he also just _really_ wants to lay here under the weight of his boyfriend and not think about anything else for - maybe forever.

Gladio strokes up the warm skin of Prompto’s back and Prompto nuzzles his chest, still dead asleep.

Sleep _should_ find him again, he thinks, the clock only says ten and he’s running four hours behind. He got in _so_ late.

But he’s excited.

He’s going to talk to his dad today, put everything in place so he can press on with their relationship.

Finally.

Maybe later today Prompto will show him all the pictures he took while Gladio was away. They’re supposed to be going over to Noct’s later - well, his and Luna’s new place in the Citadel. Not even Gladio could arrange security and coverage enough to appease Tenebrae and let Luna live outside the Citadel.

There’s definitely freedom for her to _leave_ it occasionally now. At least they can give her that.

Prompto shifts more fully on top of him, head lifting and turning until his forehead is pressing against Gladio’s chest.

“What time is it?”

“Just about ten,” Gladio tells him. He tickles his fingers up Prompto’s spine and he half giggles, shifting around again.

“You must be exhausted,” Prompto says. Clumsily he pats Gladio on the cheek and Gladio grabs his palm to hold his hand steady and kiss each of his fingertips.

“You should go back to sleep,” Prompto yawns.

Hands securely on Prompto's hip Gladio rolls them onto their side, when he’s settled Prompto blinks up at him and smiles.

“Waking is good too,” Prompto says, “I suppose.”

“Waking is _really_ good, when you’re here,” Gladio says.

Prompto rolls his eyes but shifts forward to nuzzle their noses together.

“There’s pancake batter in the fridge,” Prompto explains, “I’ll make them… in a minute.”

“I can wait,” Gladio says.

Prompto’s eyes slam open.

“Wait,” he says and he sits up frantically. The duvet slips off his shoulders, freckles and pale skin washed in sunlight but when Gladio tries to sit up too Prompto shoves him flat on his back.

“What are you doing?” Gladio laughs.

Prompto kisses a line down the centre of Gladio’s chest.

“Welcome home blow-job,” he says flatly, “I meant to do it last night but _someone_ was home four hours later than he said.”

“I’m sorry,” Gladio says, “You don’t -”

“ _Shh_ ,” Prompto says distractedly as his lips explore Gladio’s abs, “I’m working here.”

Gladio laughs, “Prom -”

“ _Shhh_!” Prompto says again, “It’s been size weeks. Gotta see if I remember how to do this…”

He does.

-

Rosie almost knocks him off his feet.

She’s _so big_. Has she always been this big?

“Yes, I missed you too,” Gladio coos, setting her wiggling form down on the ground and kneeling so he can fuss her properly without the risk of falling over.

“I didn’t expect to see you this morning,” his Dad suddenly says. Gladio looks up in time to see him pause in the entryway and drape a dish towel over his shoulder.

“Thought I’d come check in,” Gladio says, “Talk to you about some stuff. Pick Rosie up.”

“Stuff, huh?” Dad says and Gladio rolls his eyes a little, “You need breakfast? I fed Iris before she went out I can whip something up for you.”

“Nah I ate with Prompto,” Gladio says.

“And Prompto’s the stuff you wanna talk about,” Dad guesses, “I actually had something I wanted to say about that myself.”

Dad turns and heads into the manor proper and Gladio shares a look with Rosie - she tilts her head adorably and gives a soft bark - before levering back up to his feet and following after his Dad.

Dad’s already on the couch when Gladio enters and Rosie jumps up to sit between them, chin resting on Gladio’s thigh. Without saying saying anything Dad passes him a small, velvet jewellery box.

Gladio already knows what’s inside it.

“Mom’s ring?” Gladio says.

“I always thought I’d give it to you to use when you propose but I admit, it’s probably a little feminine for Prompto.”

“It’s a little _gold_ ,” Gladio says, snapping open the box, “A little diamond-y.”

“Prompto doesn’t like gold and diamonds?” Dad asks laughing.

“Too flashy,” Gladio says. It’s a _beautiful_ ring.

Gladio, too, had always thought he’d been sliding it onto his future partner's finger but that was _before,_ when believed he had no choice for that person to be a _woman_. It’s beautiful but not _Prompto_.

“I want to buy the ring you chose,” Dad says and there’s a certain amount of urgency in his voice that makes Gladio believe he’s been gearing up to say this for a while.

“Dad -”

“If there’s ever a man - or woman - good enough for Iris then they can use your mother's ring,” Dad says, “And I’d like whatever you choose to be a family ring too. Because Prompto deserves that just as much.”

“Okay but,” Gladio laughs nervously, “You might want to let me cover the cost of the ring.”

Dad looks surprised, “And whys that?”

“Because I’m about to ask you for substantially more money than that.”

“Okay,” Dad says with a frown, “Anything you need that I can manage you can have.”

“I wanna buy me and Prom a house – I have _some_ money saved up, but not enough and I -.”

“Do you want the manor?” Dad offers at once.

Gladio blinks.

“What?”

Gladio feels kind of light headed at the idea.

“It’s your birth right,” Dad says easily, “I can move into the Citadel full-time and Iris can stay here if that’s okay or she can also come with me if you and Prompto want the privacy. Jared will stay to help take care of the place.”

“Iris is going to college soon,” Gladio says dumbly.

“So it'll only be a year before she's out on her own _anyway_.”

“You’re serious,” Gladio says, “You’ve - you’ve thought about this.”

Dad nods, “A lot. I figured it would happen sooner or later.”

Gladio nods.

“Rosie really loves the yard,” Dad says and Rosie wags her tail. She’s just reacting to the sound of her name, obviously, but Gladio knows it’s true.

“Dad,” Gladio says, “I love the Manor, you know that but -”

“It’s too big for Prompto,” Dad finishes.

“He’s not gonna like this anyway,” Gladio says, laughing a little, “I mean he _will_ , but the money -”

Dad laughs.

“Have I told you how much I love him?”

Gladio rolls his eyes but he’s grinning, “Once or twice.”


	2. Distance | Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto faces the reality of six weeks away from his boyfriend.

“Graduation,” Prompto says, “I’m _graduating_.”

Gladio chuckles softly, face tucked into Prompto’s neck.

They’d gone to bed early and Gladio had done his best to wear Prompto out so he _would_ get to sleep and maybe not be tired tomorrow. He _had_ been sleepy just after they’d finished, probably could have fallen asleep with Gladio’s cock still inside him. Instead however Gladio had insisted on cleaning them both up and in the midst of all that Prompto had _woken up_.

“Did I say how proud I was of you?” Gladio says.

“I have to be a _grown up_ ,” Prompto says, “Get a proper job and stuff.”

“Could get your masters,” Gladio says, “If you wanted.”

Prompto hasn’t ever really considered that because -

“It’s expensive.”

Gladio lightly kisses his throat and says, “Dad would pay for you to go.”

Prompto pulls back a little to look into Gladio’s eyes.

“No way,” Prompto says.

“He would. _I_ would if you really wanted to,” Gladio says and he kisses the tip of Prompto’s nose, “Get your masters in fine art, then _you_ could teach if you really wanted.”

Prompto snorts, “I’d be bad at it. And that’s _way_ too much money to spend on me when I don’t know that’s what I want to do.”

Gladio runs his hand across the flat of his belly.

“Something to think about.”

Prompto squeezes his eyes shut tight but after just a few seconds yanks them open again. He wiggles over onto his side and Gladio’s hand shifts easily from his hip to the dip of his waist.

“I can’t sleep,” Prompto complains.

Gladio tickles his fingers up the side of his ribs, playful but not enough to make Prompto _really_ laugh.

“You’ve barely tried,” Gladio says, “Do I need to tire you out again?”

Prompto shifts closer and presses his leg between the meat of Gladio’s thigh.

“Might be the only option,” Prompto breathes.

Gladio moves to have a decent angle to kiss him, mouth soft and pleasing against his own. Prompto _really_ thinks he might get a second round out of his hard working boyfriend and moves his own hand to press above his own thigh to feel at the previously spent cock waiting there -

His phone rings. Tune jangling and discordant on the night stand and Gladio reels back at once.

“I know we’re in bed _early_ but it’s gotta be after ten,” he grumbles.

Prompto twists back over to reach for it.

“Is it Noct?” Gladio asks but Prompto just shakes his head as he swipes into the call with his thumb.

“ _Kid!_ ” Vyv says, far too loudly for the time of night, “ _I’ve got a job offer_.”

“A job?” Prompto repeats dumbly and Gladio sits up slightly at his side, “Don’t I already work for you?”

Vyv laughs, “ _Of course. But this is different. Better!_ ”

“Better?” Prompto says, “Better how?”

“ _Bigger! And a real artistic project for you. The Insomnia Arts and Culture festival happening this summer - I want you to cover it_.”

“I’m not a journalist,” Prompto argues. On top of the fact he has _plans_ this summer. The _whole_ summer long he’ll be on the road - boat, train - with Noctis as he goes on his post wedding tour with his wife. It’s _kind of_ a honeymoon, if not for the fact the newlyweds will be _working_.

“ _No, but I want you to work with one, capture all the stuff words can’t manage. I wanna put your name in the byline_.”

“Wow,” Prompto says, “That sounds _amazing_. And its the whole summer?”

Gladio sits up even straighter, his sharp eyebrows pulling together. Prompto reaches out to cup his cheek reassuringly and Gladio turns his face to kiss his palm.

“ _I know its a big commitment - I know you had plans_ ,” Vyv says, “ _So I don’t need you to answer tonight. But I want you on it over anyone else, the way you capture people kid, and moods. I’ll up your usual rate of course, it’s not_ technically _a full time gig but you’ll earn like it is._ ”

“Wow,” Prompto says again, “Thank you, I - I’ll um, call in a couple days to let you know?”

“ _Sure thing, Prompto_ ,” Vyv says, “ _You know how to reach me_.”

Prompto nods, forgetting that Vyv can’t see him but his boss says enough goodbyes for the two of them, ending the call before Prompto’s recovered from his shock.

“A job?” Gladio says, “This summer?”

His tone is curiously without inflection and that tells Prompto more than him showing any actual distress ever could. Gladio doesn’t _like_ the idea but he’s choosing to hide it for Prompto’s benefit.

“I’m not gonna take it,” Prompto says, “I want to spend the summer with you. And Noct - I’m not gonna take it.”

“Prom,” Gladio says, “You can’t just say no because of _us_ \- tell me about the job, is its special?”

“Well, yeah - but I’m still -”

His phone begins to ring again and this time the chime of his ring tone sounds _shrill_ in his ears. Even less welcome than the first time.

“The fuck,” he says and he answers this even quicker than the last one, “Eli?”

“ _Blondie, hey_ ,” Eli greets, his tone clipped, _“How are you_?”

“Fine,” Prompto says slowly, “Eli are you -”

“ _I bought Insomnia Ink_ ,” Eli blurts.

The news is so _shocking_ that Prompto’s scrambled up onto his knees before he’s realised he’s done it, body desperate to do _something_.

“You did _what_?” Gladio mouths _is everything okay?_ And Prompto can only flap his hands at him, earning an eye rolls and a boyfriend flopping back on the bed with his hands tossed in the air.

Eli laughs but it sounds hollow, “ _Yeah, I - didn’t want anyone else to have it_.”

“Wow,” Prompto says because its the only word he knows apparently, “Congrats, that’s _amazing_. You’re gonna do such a good job.”

“ _Yeah. Thanks. So look, I didn’t just call to tell you the news,_ ” Eli says, “ _I want to offer you a job._ ”

“A job,” Prompto says. Gladio shoots upright again with a laugh. Prompto playfully punches his chest, smiling despite himself.

“ _You still have learning to do, but I want you to do it earning a living wage and I want you to put your stamp on the place, help me drag this place into the current era._ ”

“No more filing cabinet?” Prompto teases.

Eli laughs more earnestly this time, “ _No more filing cabinet,”_ he repeats. “ _But you can put in your time doing butterfly tattoos and flowers, get your portfolio under your belt and Insomnia Ink can stay_ good.”

“That’s - Eli thank you. I don’t know if -”

“ _I know you had plans this summer_ ,” Eli says, “ _I know and if you_ need _to do that then we can work something out. I just - I want you in this from the start._ ”

“When do you need my decision?” Prompto asks.

“ _Ah, kid_ ,” Eli says, “ _No deadline. Just think it through. Talk to Gladio. I know this was unexpected - oh_ fuck _. You’re graduating in the morning_.”

“Yeah,” Prompto laughs, “I am.”

“ _I should have waited_ ,” Eli says, “ _My bad, this could have waited a couple days._ ”

“No!” Prompto stresses, “No, I’m glad I know. And I think this _is_ a good idea Eli. I’m glad its staying with you.”

“ _Thanks, Blondie. I’ll speak to you soon okay. Goodnight and good luck tomorrow._ ”

“Thanks Eli,” Prompto says, “Know I’ll be thinking about it.”

Prompto hangs up the phone and Gladio looks at him for a long time.

“So,” he says slowly, “ _Another_ job.”

Prompto feels so overwhelmed he could _cry_.

“I can’t take this one either,” Prompto says.

“Baby -”

“No!” Prompto says and he has to climb off the bed before he _explodes._ Rosie makes a low whine from the other room and trots in, beelining to the bed to settle against Gladio’s side. Her watchful gaze compels him to stride to their chest and pull out some fresh underwear.

“I made a commitment,” Prompto says as he tugs the fabric up his thighs, “To you. And to Noct and Luna. I said I’d go on this trip so I’m going on this trip.”

Gladio holds up his hands, “Just take a breath for me please, baby.”

Prompto does, drawing in a deep breath through his nose and pushing it out of his mouth.

“Tell me about the jobs. And whatever it is Eli did,” Gladio insists.

“Eli bought _Insomnia Ink_ ,” Prompto says.

“Wow.”

“ _I know_ ,” Prompto almost shouts, Rosie turns her face into Gladio’s chest and appropriately chastised Prompto manages to continue on at a normal volume, “And he wants me to come on board. As part of his team. Be an _actual_ working artist.”

“That’s amazing,” Gladio says, “You _deserve_ it.”

“But he wants my help right away, this summer and I can’t just -”

“You _can_.”

Prompto glares at him but Gladio is impervious, calmly asking, “And Vyv’s job?”

“He wants me to photograph the arts and culture festival this summer, the _whole thing_.”

“Also amazing,” Gladio says.

“And he’s gonna put my name in the byline,” Prompto says, “It’s - I’ll be a _real_ photographer with my name in print. People will read the articles and see the pictures knowing _I_ took them.”

“It’s what you’ve always wanted,” Gladio tells him.

“Yeah,” Prompto breathes. Gladio raises his eyebrows a little as if to says _well?_

“I can’t take it,” Prompto stresses, “I _can’t_.”

“Prom - this is a once in a life time opportunity -”

“So is our trip,” Prompto argues.

“Yes and no,” Gladio says, “ _This_ particular trip, sure. But. Can we go to Tenebrae if that’s something you wanna do? Absolutely. Can we go for a long weekend in Lestallum pretty much _any time_ now you’re done with school? Yeah. Fuck, _we_ can honeymoon in Altissia if that’s what you want.”

Prompto’s mouth works but he can’t think of anything way to argue against it.

“This is what you’ve always wanted. _Both_ things you’ve always wanted right here for you to take,”Gladio says, “I don’t want you to pass on this opportunity because you said you'd come on vacation with us all.”

“I promised,” Prompto says.

Gladio shrugs.

“I don’t - I don’t want to be apart from you for that long,” Prompto whispers.

Gladio holds out his hands and Prompto walks closer to him, not arguing when Gladio lifts him clean off the floor and into his lap. Rosie twists around so her chin is resting on Prompto's thigh and he scratches her chin to apologise for his earlier outburst.

“It’s six weeks,” Gladio says, “We’ve been together, what, two and a half years now? Six weeks is _nothing_.”

“Its not nothing,” Prompto mumbles and he tucks his face into Gladio’s neck, “It’s six weeks.”

“Prom. If we didn’t have these plans would you even be _thinking_ about these jobs, or would you just have said _yes_ without thinking?”

Prompto would have said _yes_ without thinking. He doesn’t say as much, just presses closer to Gladio’s warmth.

“Is this what you _want_ to do?” Gladio asks.

Prompto inhales deeply through his nose again and holds it for a few seconds before releasing it.

“Yes,” he whispers.

_This_ is what he wants to do. More than anything.

Except not more than _anything_ because not more than he wants to be with Gladio.

“Then you have to do it, babe. You know that.”

Prompto presses his fingers into Gladio’s skin and squeezes his eyes tight.

“Six weeks?”

“It’s _just_ six weeks,” Gladio murmurs, “Just six weeks.”

It’s just six weeks.

\- - -

“Is Gladio all packed?” Ignis asks him.

“We don’t leave for _five days_ ,” Noct points out in horror.

Ignis rolls his eyes and looks expectantly at Prompto so he answers, “Getting there. We need to get him some extra cold weather stuff for Gralea. I finally have him convinced that Niflheim cold and Lucian cold are _not_ the same thing.”

“You’re a better man than me,” Ignis murmurs and Luna giggles.

She looks _radiant_. Her wedding dress the finest, most floaty thing Prompto’s ever seen with beautiful, elegant lace over her arms and stretched across her collarbone.

“We’ll miss _you_ on our trip,” Luna says, “And Rosie too. But I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Prompto says, “I’ll miss you too.”

He’s not a _hundred_ percent okay with his decision, but he knows that’s more to do with what Luna’s saying - that he’ll _miss_ everyone - more than he thinks it’s the _wrong_ decision.

Ignis isn’t going either. Noct’s making him stay behind, _wants_ him to take a vacation of his own but Ignis is _resisting_ \- surprise, surprise - because he thinks someone needs to stay in Insomnia and help Regis run the country.

Prompto thinks Nyx will manage to get him to take at least a _few_ days off. Ignis hasn’t had a full day off work since he was home sick for a week last year, he _really_ needs it.

The strings of the music change and Nyx suddenly picks up Iggy’s hand.

“Dance?” he asks and Ignis actually blushes a little pink before bowing his head in affirmation.

Luna taps Noct’s arm.

“Really?” he says.

“You promised me _at least_ five dances,” Luna says.

Noct sighs and shoots Prompto a playfully beleaguered look before taking the hand of his new wife and following after Ignis and Nyx towards the wide stretch of floor where people are dancing.

A year ago Prompto would have been upset at being left alone in a place such as this but now he’s _fine_ \- he’s not _happy_ about it sure, but Gladio will be back with the drink he left to get him soon and actually Prompto’s thinks he's pleased for the moment to _breathe_. Maybe when Gladio’s back they can go for a dance of their own.

Prompto had given a speech today, a _best-man’s_ speech - and while the assembled guests for _that_ hadn’t been as large and various as they are now he’d still basically _cried_ behind the microphone. Overwhelmed and overjoyed with affection for his friends and his attempt to form words attesting to that fact.

Luna _had_ cried and when Noct had stood to greet him for a hug when it was over he’d been misty-eyed and his shoulders had trembled slightly in Prompto's hold.

They’re _brothers_. Prompto understands that now, a bond thicker and tighter than any actual blood could forge.

“Left you all alone have they?”

Prompto turns and sees Ravus smiling down at him.

He’s _handsome_ too, in the way that royalty always seems to be and looks particularly nice today in his silver-grey suit. Some of their accessories are the same blue to tie the two sides of the wedding party together but its clearly distinct to anyone looking who is here for who.

“Dancing,” Prompto says.

Prompto will admit that he’s still _nervous_ around Ravus. More of an obvious _Prince_ than Noct ever seems to be with a general air of being unamused with everything he sees. Plus he seems to _hate_ Noctis, which is a personality fault Prompto will never be able to forgive.

Ravus doesn’t look unamused or disinterested now though, he steps closer - so close that Prompto takes a step back towards the wall covered in draping flower garlands.

“You didn’t want to dance?” Ravus asks him.

“Not alone,” Prompto blurts without thinking.

Ravus arches an eyebrow and comes a little closer again.

“Well if you’re after a _partner_ I’m sure we can arrange something.”

“Oh I - I um,” Prompto sputters.

“Hey baby,” Gladio’s voice says and he steps around Ravus right up close to Prompto to press his lips against his cheek. He lingers for a moment, nose nuzzling affectionately against Prompto's ear and when he pulls back again Prompto can see that Ravus has taken a step back again.

“Of course,” Ravus says, rolling his eyes and adjusting the sleeve of his jacket with a small sneer, “Scientia’s been _wooed_ by that Glaive so obviously _you’re_ spoken for as well. Is there _nothing_ to amuse myself with tonight.”

Prompto would be hurt at the idea of being degraded to nothing more than an _amusement_ but Gladio pushes the glass of fizzy wine into Prompto's grasp so he can get his own hand around Prompto’s waist and that gesture soothes over any ounce of hurt.

Gladio’s voice is a little rougher than usual when he tells Ravus, “There’s some girls eyeing you by the drinks table. But beware, they’re social climbers.”

Ravus rolls his eyes again, “Wonderful.” And he turns on his heel and departs, walking the opposite direction from the drinks table.

“I leave you alone for a second,” Gladio teases. Prompto takes a sip of his drink feeling Gladio’s eyes on his mouth where it presses against the glass. Prompto blushes though that look is hardly the hottest thing Gladio’s said or done to him that day.

“Gods I’m glad you didn’t let them cover you up with make up,” Gladio says and he kisses Prompto’s cheek again.

“Might have been nice to not have all my feelings on my face,” Prompto says.

“For you maybe,” Gladio says, “But I'd have missed your freckles most of all.”

Prompto _maybe_ likes his freckles now. Maybe after three years of an affectionate nickname and compliments they’re a part of him he can appreciate.

“Where’s Noct?” Gladio suddenly says, pulling back a little.

“Dancing,” Prompto says.

“Hmm,” Gladio says, “Get that drink down you and we’ll go for a little spin too.”

“That’s okay?” Prompto asks, “We can -”

“Of course we can,” Gladio says, “But I need you to know if I wasn’t _technically_ working right now we’d be sneaking off so I can get you out of that suit.”

“Soon,” Prompto promises.

-

They’re in the same room they use after Solstice parties and other events held at the Citadel and Prompto’s starting to wonder if it’s actually _their_ room in some way. Or Gladio’s anyway, and he just gets to enjoy the benefits.

Umbra and Pryna join them alongside Rosie this time, in a hope to give the newlyweds some _semblance_ of normal wedding night. The three of them fall into an exhausted heap together on the couch the moment they step into the suit eand Gladio drags Prompto into the bedroom by the hand.

“How tired are you?” Gladio asks and immediately starts stripping out of his suit.

“I could be persuaded to stay up longer,” Prompto teases. He sheds his own jacket and starts to unbutton his shirt.

“Persuaded how?” Gladio asks, arching an eyebrow.

“I think you know,” Prompto says.

“Pants off,” Gladio demands and Prompto abandons his shirt, unbuttoned and hanging down the sides of his chest to work his belt loose and push his pressed suit trousers down his thighs.

“Gods look at you,” Gladio murmurs. He sits on the edge of the bed to finish pulling his pants off, tugging his socks off with them and flinging them across the room.

Prompto’s underwear is all cotton for once, tight boxer shorts and plain white knee high socks that he just _likes_ wearing _now_. It's not his fault. They feel nice and the way Gladio's eyes linger on him whenever he's wearing them would make up for any discomfort they _did_ provide.

“I should have worn something _fancy_ ,” Prompto says regretfully.

“Nuh uh,” Gladio says, he pats his thigh, “Come here.”

Prompto goes over but Gladio stops him before he can clamber up onto his lap, pausing just to strip Prompto’s boxers out of the way before encouraging him to spread his thighs either side of his lap.

“Cute,” Gladio says, “But they would have just gotten in my way.”

Gladio’s hands run up his back, beneath the fabric of his shirt and his mouth finds the edge of the ink along Prompto’s collarbones. Prompto had designed it, carefully created a looping pattern of swirls and straight lines until it was pleasing to his eyes, subtly adding little details that _meant_ something even if the average person wouldn’t be able to tell. Eli had helped him with some of the details and after the design was done Prompto had trusted him enough to put the pattern onto his skin. It was bold, bigger than his other tattoos but they might be his favourites so far.

_Gladio_ likes them too and maybe that means more to him that it should.

“I was so proud of you today,” Gladio said, “Your speech was _amazing_.”

Teeth press into his flesh and his amused snort turns to a gasp, his own hands scrambling for the meat of Gladio’s shoulders.

“And I didn’t swear or anything,” Prompto says.

“Almost,” Gladio mumbles, mouth busy. His hands press into the dip of Prompto’s waist to slot their bodies together, trapping Prompto’s rapidly hardening cock between them.

“Almost,” Prompto agrees.

He pushes one hand up into Gladio’s hair, fingers pulling free the tie keeping the front portions secured at the back away from his face so he can run the thick, soft strands through his fingers.

Gladio’s mouth closes around his nipple and Prompto inhales sharply, tugging Gladio’s hair so his boyfriend is forced to pull away and submit to Prompto’s kiss.

He just can’t believe Noct’s _married_. They graduated just two weeks ago and now Noct’s _married_ and his apartment has been sold and Prompto has a job - _two_ jobs.

_Prompto’s_ not getting married though. Or at least it doesn’t seem like it. He’s not engaged. He thought he _would_ be now, thought they’d basically agreed that after he graduated they could get engaged after but no engagement had happened.

Being engaged doesn’t necessarily mean you get married though, the ring that’s been on Ignis’ finger for almost a year with no hint of wedding planning taking place can attest to that.

Gladio slaps his ass, sharp but barely painful and Prompto slams back into the here and now, putting more effort into his kiss.

It doesn’t matter what he _doesn’t_ have, what matters is what he _does_. The wonderful behemoth of a man sitting beneath him.

“Lean over and get the lube,” Gladio mumbles against his mouth, giving him another more gentle tap.

Gladio support him at the waist as he reaches towards the side table and wrenches open the drawer holding their supplies. Gladio takes it away from him the minute he’s settled again and Prompto would complain but its really only seconds later that slick fingers are working between his ass cheeks and stroking across his hole.

It’s not the _best_ angle but Gladio doesn’t want to seem to move him any more than he feels like being moved so Prompto sits patiently while Gladio teases him, spreading the lube much further than it needs to be. Prompto presses down when Gladio breaches him, taking his finger to the root in one press and Gladio doesn’t reprimand him or pull back like he normally would. And when Prompto - nose pressed to Gladio’s temple as he tries to breath through the pleasure - whispers “ _More please_ ” Gladio presses another fingertip against his rim and holds steady as he sinks down onto it.

Prompto works himself open on Gladio’s fingers, begging for more as he needs them, letting Gladio know he’s ready by lifting clean off, stretched as far up on his trembling thighs as he can manage. Gladio reaches into his own underwear to free his own length, only moving it out of the way by tucking it back beneath his balls and works his still lubed hand over it in a few rough passes before holding it upright, his other hand on Prompto’s thigh as he helps him sink down onto it.

When the first inch is inside Prompto Gladio releases his cock in favour of stroking up beneath Prompto’s shirt again and if Prompto ever _would_ have worried about what the residue of lube might do to the fine material it’s lost in the sensation of being stretched around Gladio’s girth. Gladio’s clean hand cups his jaw and pulls their mouths together, leaving Prompto to pant and gasp and _moan_ directly into it as he sinks _down down down_ over a length and width that still surprises him after all this time.

“There we go,” Gladio breathes when Prompto’s ass sits flush against his thighs.

Immediately Gladio releases his thigh to reach for _his_ cock, hold loose and teasing in the small space between their bodies. As Gladio starts to work him over Prompto knows today is not going to be about slow, no long build-up and pulling back before the crest to make it last longer. Prompto raises up on his legs and slams back down, the distance probably only a few inches but the feeling still enough to punch a groan from Gladio’s chest.

Prompto wraps his arms over Gladio’s shoulders as he starts to ride him in earnest, bouncing as fast as his tired limbs will allow. Their chests rub against one another as he moves and its not as good as Gladio’s fingers on his nipples but its _something_ and Prompto presses his forehead to Gladio’s throat as he whines and whimpers through his movements.

A touch on his waist makes him arch his spine a little and as always Gladio knows his body better than he does, his next downward thrust pushing Gladio’s thickness right up against the sweet spot inside him that makes his toes curl.

“I love you,” Prompto says deliriously as he pulls back to push down on it again.

“Love my cock more like,” Gladio teases but his voice is rough, breathing choppy and Prompto focuses on the feel of Gladio _beneath_ him, realising his boyfriend is _trembling._ His big strong boyfriend is _shaking_ just from the pleasure of his channel sliding up and down on his dick.

“Are you close?” Prompto asks looking up into Gladio’s hooded eyes.

Gladio nods and tightens his grip on Prompto’s cock. He licks his bottom lip and asks, “You?”

“Ah - always,” Prompto laughs, half delirious.

“That’s my baby,” Gladio says. He urges Prompto’s hips down faster and starts to jerk his own upwards in return.

“Oh fuck,” Prompto groans, “Oh fuck, oh fuck.”

Gladio’s hand is slick as it moves over his cock, a mix of lube and the steady stream of pre-come constantly beading at the tip. Gladio twists his hand and wipes his thumb over the head.

Prompto slams down against Gladio’s thighs and freezes, the grinding of Gladio's hips and the movement of his hand enough to tug Prompto over the precarious edge, spilling in a hot rush between them and _drenching_ Gladio’s hand.

“You’re _so good_ ,” Gladio murmurs, hips still shifting as Prompto clenches and shudders around him. Both his hands suddenly grip Prompto’s thighs, kneading into the muscles and its the only warning Prompto gets before Gladio’s release is flooding up into him, warm and wet and almost as satisfying as his own orgasm had been.

Strong arms wrap more casually around him and Prompto allows himself to drape himself over Gladio’s chest, any effort to hold his own weight up completely deserting him.

“Carry me to the bathroom,” Prompto mumbles and Gladio’s laugh is loud enough to surprise him.

“Can I have a minute to recover first?” Gladio asks. He kisses Prompto’s shoulder, dry hand petting through the ever growing hair at the back of his head.

“I _guess_ ,” Prompto whispers.

“You want me to pull out?” Gladio asks.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

\- - -

Iris turns her hand over and pulls her fingers into a lose fist so she can blow against the wet polish on her nails. Prompto carefully pulls the brush, thick with a shade called _popsicle_ over her thumb nail.

“This isn’t too bright?” Prompto checks.

“It was on the list,” Iris reassures him.

“Are you nervous?” Prompto asks.

She shrugs, not really looking at him and then _does_ , an almost guilty glance that pulls her shoulders up towards her ears.

“I’ve practised so much,” she says.

“And you’re going to do great,” Prompto tells her, “But you can know you’ve practised and know you’re gonna do great and _still_ be nervous.”

“Yeah,” Iris says, “I’m really nervous. How did you handle your best man speech?”

Prompto frowns as he thinks, smoothing varnish over another nail.

“Anything bad that _could_ happen was worth it because of why I was doing it.”

Iris nods, “I guess that true. Colleges are coming. So I gotta _try_.”

“You think that’s what you wanna do? Go to school for dance?”

Iris chews on her lip for a long time, “Maybe. But to _really_ do it I’d have to go to school in Tenebrae.”

“You can do that if you want,” Prompto promises her, “But is there anything else you want to do? Anything else that interests you?”

She opens her mouth and closes it again.

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Pinky promise,” Prompto says.

“I was thinking of doing History.”

Prompto’s surprised but he doesn’t feel like laughing.

“I think you’d be amazing at that too,” he says, “And there’s no saying you have to give up dance to do that.”

Iris exhales like the thought has been weighing heavy on her chest for a while now.

“You don’t think its dumb?” she ask.

“Nothing you want to do it _dumb_ , Iris.”

Iris smiles just as Clarus comes back into the room. He sets to sodas down on the coffee table their sat cross-legged beside, ice cubes clinking against the glass, and lightly tweaks Prompto’s short ponytail as he steps past to join Rosie on the couch.

“How are we getting on?” he asks.

“Almost done,” Prompto says as he colours another nail.

“Thank you for doing this,” Clarus says, “When Iris does it herself it gets everywhere.”

“Not _everywhere_ ,” she argues.

“We had to reupholster that armchair, sweetheart.”

Iris sticks out her tongue but Clarus just blows her a kiss and she seems mollified.

“How’s my son getting along?” Clarus asks, “I imagine he talks to you more than me.”

“Good, I spoke to him properly yesterday. He’s just _cold_. Which I warned him about,” Prompto says, “We bought him a proper coat but he's too stubborn to buy it.”

“That you did,” Clarus agrees, “And he’s back the week after next? On the Friday?”

“Yeah,” Prompto says, “Oh I meant to ask. Could I leave Rosie here with you that night?”

Clarus smirks and Prompto has to look away before his blush is embarrassing all on its own.

“I’m sure that’ll be fine,” Clarus says, “What do you think Rosie? Wanna bunk in with auntie Iris again?”

Rosie _yips_ happily and flops over onto her back so Clarus will each over and rub her belly. And that’s decided.

\- - -

Ignis has a key to their apartment.

Gladio had _told_ him this, but he’d never had a chance to experience it himself because above everything else Ignis is _polite_ and he’d never use it when either of them are home.

But Prompto's worked a full day at the tattoo parlour - they’re repainting and its fun but _exhausting_ \- and then covered the night market before running over to the manor to pick up Rosie because without Gladio there Prompto struggles to sleep without her. Which means he is decidedly _not_ at home at whatever time Ignis had turned up to his apartment to start doing _whatever this is_.

“Um, Iggy?” Prompto says tentatively. Rosie kind of ruins tentative though by racing into the kitchen to see him.

“Ah, hello dear,” Ignis says, sounding more than a little _distracted_. It's weird.

“Iggy why are you cooking a mountain of food in my kitchen?” Prompto asks.

Ignis stops whisking and looks up at him, “Nyx and I are going away for a week or so. Ten days.”

“You’re going on vacation?” Prompto asks happily.

Ignis hesitates but eventually says, “Yes. He’s taking me to Galahd.”

“Wow,” Prompto says, “Will you take pictures for me?”

Ignis smiles and his shoulders relax a little.

“Of course,” Ignis promises, “Now. I haven’t quite made a lunch _and_ a dinner for every day I’m away but you should be mostly set. I’ve written instructions on all the lids.”

Prompto laughs, “I can cook for myself, Ignis.”

“I didn’t want you to have to,” Ignis admits, “Since we’re leaving you quite alone.”

Prompto shrugs.

“I’ll go hang out with Iris and Clarus if I get lonely,” he says, “But seriously. Thank you for looking out for me.”

“It’s my absolute pleasure,” Ignis says, “And I did have a favour to ask. But only if you’re not too busy.”

“I can always make time for you,” Prompto says. He wanders forward a little and sticks his finger into the pot of soup cooling on the side. It’s rich and creamy with just a hint of spice to warm the back of his palate, “Now that is _good_.”

“I thought you’d like it even though its probably not the season for soup,” Ignis says.

“What did you need me to do?” Prompto asks, dipping his finger in again.

“Could you water my plants? The waxy house plants would survive but I’ll lose all my herbs if I abandon them for almost two weeks.”

“Geez Iggy you made it sound like it would be _hard_ ,” Prompto laughs.

Prompto suddenly has a key to Ignis' apartment and he attaches it to his keyring with more care than he'd ever given any of his own.

\- - -

The taste of Gladio is still rich on the back of his tongue and his legs not _quite_ steady from the force of his own orgasm a few minutes later, brought about by one of Gladio’s hands on his cock and the other teasing inside him where he was still soft and relaxed from last night. Prompto only allows himself a perfunctory rinse in the shower and leaves Gladio to properly shower alone, tottering off to the kitchen to start making the promised pancakes.

They _could_ have gone out of course, but after six weeks apart Prompto strongly suspects some of the chocolate sauce he’s about to make might very well end up being eaten off his very body. Part of him kind of _hopes_ for that though he doesn’t relish the idea of cleaning chocolate out of his ass crack.

Prompto’s made half a dozen pancakes by the time the shower cuts off, left to keep warm in the oven and the first one discarded for being awful - it’s a shame Rosie isn’t here to eat the scraps.

Gladio appears in the doorway wrapped in just his towel - _Prompto’s_ towel actually, judging from how little of him it covers - and asks, “How long have I got?”

“As long as you want Big Guy,” Prompto promises, “Keeping them warm for you. How hungry are you?”

“Starved,” Gladio says and he turns, letting the towel fall away and exposing the impressive shape of his ass to Prompto’s eager view.

“Tease!” Prompto calls.

Gladio chuckles, “Takes one to know one.”

Gladio vanishes from view and comes back a few minutes later in dark sweatpants low on his hips, chest bare and wonderful. He comes right into the kitchen and makes a thorough nuisance of himself by wrapping both his arms around Prompto’s waist from behind and dipping down to nuzzle under the hair covering his neck.

“Gladio,” Prompto complains breathlessly as dual tickling sensation, “I’ll burn your breakfast.”

“Worth it,” Gladio mumbles but he deposits just one more delightfully scratchy kiss against his neck and pulls back a little, arms more loosely around Prompto and chin resting atop his head so Prompto has full use of him limbs once more.

Prompto flips the pancake and Gladio makes a low impressed sound.

“There’s a stack in the oven if you wanna get started,” Prompto tells him, “I can eat when these are done.”

Gladio nuzzles his ear, “Rather wait for you.”

Prompto leans back against Gladio’s chest, almost _too_ content with the world now that he’s back. The world can’t possibly be _this_ perfect.

“So I was thinking,” Prompto says and Gladio makes another noise, intrigued this time, “That after breakfast we could do something exhilarating and exciting. And by that I mean go straight back to bed to make up for lost time.”

Gladio chuckles and the rumble sends a shiver down Prompto’s spine. He’s _more than_ ready to leap back into their bed.

Six weeks is too long, never again.

Gladio hums, “That sounds amazing.”

“You’re about to say but,” Prompto accuses, “I can hear it before you’ve even said it.”

Prompto flips the pancake out of the pan onto a plate then turns around in Gladio’s arms to pout up at him.

“What could possibly be more important than taking me to bed and painting my insides again?”

Gladio chokes slightly and Prompto grins, more than a little pleased with himself.

“Well, I’d like to go get Rosie,” Gladio says, “And I need to talk to Dad about something.”

The wind drops out of Prompto’s sails.

“Is everything okay?”

“Of course,” Gladio says but after stooping to press a quick kiss to his mouth he won’t _quite_ meet his eye.

Prompto twists back around and pour out another portion of pancake batter. The pan go too hot while he’d left it heating with nothing in it so he quickly turns it down as the batter _sizzles_ angrily.

It’s fine. Nothing _can_ be wrong. They’re fine. They’re the same as they’ve always been.

The _same_.

But maybe that’s the problem.

He’s graduated.

Noct’s married.

And still.

They’re just _here_ , like this - the same place they were eighteen months ago.

Gladio’s mentioned it, in passing, the idea of them getting married. But there’s no hint of it on the horizon.

He hopes they’re fine - that Gladio’s still convinced by him. That he really is _happy_ with Prompto, and all the things he’s given up to be with him.

“Already choosing the dog over me, huh?” Prompto tries to tease.

“You’re my number one baby,” Gladio says and he gives Prompto a firm squeeze for good measure, “Never forget it.”

Prompto tries to keep that with him as they eat their pancakes and Gladio gets ready to leave for the day.

They’re fine.

He’s sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nail varnish Prompto and Iris are using was one of the three that lives full time on my desk but I’m not bold enough to ever wear.
> 
> Just as a note, this series will be getting another update early next week but it won't be on this particular fic but another part of the story. I'm some of you will be able to work out where that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Gist of things from Exposure: Prompto's parents were revealed, his father being Verstael Besithia (actual father, no cloning in this au, Prompto's fears were unfounded). In the last chapter of Exposure Eli calls Prompto to let him know that Malcolm is thinking of selling Insomnia Ink - obviously he ends up buying it himself and this will be more fully explored in Prompto's first chapter. 
> 
> I don't want to promise an upload schedule and risk disappointing anyone but I can promise this SERIES is my only non-zine/bigbang focus right now 💛 I am also trying to keep the chapter lengths down just a little so they are easier to create and digest. 
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Ginger_El_) and [tumblr](https://gingerel.tumblr.com/).


End file.
